naohsvisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nephesh
"In nature is the preservation of the world." -- Faunus Nephesh ist the world of creation, and it has a chaotic good alignment. In the past many gods came here to study the magic secrets of creation. 'Geography' 'History' This realm where Good it was predominant and there was a tendency toward Chaos over Law. The choice was excellent. As the realms have been developed, they have come to be peopled by intelligent animals. It is a happy, natural world without the laws of civilization or the reflective thought of natural Law. Every kind of natural environment is here, only more splendid. This is the only place in the multiverse where visions of natural harmony and "noble savagery" are true -- and this is its magic. "The Perfect Wilderness" or just "The Beastlands" are filled with sentient speaking (and often spellcasting) animals in all their beautiful diversity. Any animal brought here from another plane immediately becomes feral, though not necessarily unfriendly. All kinds of terrain are here. This is a realm of primitive, feral beauty. Many of the animals are the spirits of the blessed dead who were of good, non-lawful alignment and who preferred to live simply and without much reflection. Others are animals of the plane's ecosystem. What little "civilization" is here resembles small frontier communities. Regardless of their origin, most of the animals are profoundly wise and holy, and serve as exemplars of individual virtues. All of them can talk, though most prefer not to. Those that do will question about how they have treated animals, and about goodness. Evil visitors get hunted, while good visitors are usually left alone, but don't get over-confident. The Lords of each kind of animal live here, knowing all that concerns the species. Warden animals serve them and supervise each species in turn. All ranger skills, and all skills and proficiencies related to animals or to the wilderness, are stronger. Great beings whose faces appear in the clouds can answer almost any question. (Summon them with "weather summoning".) Distances here are enormous. The Demigods are native here. Most of the area is beautiful wilderness. Ogres and Chimares were created here, though there are relatively few other great spiritual powers. There are a few good-aligned lycanthropes, but there are no monsters with magical powers here. The good folk here generally consider that ends justify means. This is a common location for the headquarters of good sects devoted to animals, nature, or the wilderness. Visitors will acquire at least one physical feature of the animals they most resemble; for chaotics this happens almost at once, and even for lawfuls it will happen within a week. These physical changes wil persist after for the duration of time spent on the Beastlands. Visitors may discover that their deeds, good and bad, are widely known -- especially how they have treated animals. The good creatures living on these planes never make war on one another. Because this is a plane where goodness is very strong, you will find genuine unselfish love from many (probably most) of the locals. The spiritual beings of the Beastlands are good company and have a sense of humor. People and intelligent animals will go out of their way to help you in the Beastlands. Good characters who earn acceptance from the animals as permanent residents of the Beastlands have "won the hunt", and may reappear only briefly as glorified saints. 'Native sapient races ' 'Resident aliens ' 'Origin of the Demigods' 'Travel' 'World models' 'Maps of Nepesh' 'Fan art' 'References' 'External links'